Birth of the Oniken
by encarnet
Summary: Inspired by the fanfic 'Tired', Naruto, after failing to retrieve Sasuke the second time round, is blamed and that pushes him over the edge, to become something feared on the battlefield. Rated M for safety, possible lemons, xover skills from other animes


Travelling in order to encounter Kabuto at the Heaven and Earth Bridge was the rebuilt Team 7, which consisted of:- Uzumaki Naruto - Genin  
>Haruno Sakura - Chunin<br>Yamato - Anbu turned jonin sensei  
>And Sai - member of the Anbu Root.<br>The group was approximately 10 or so miles away from their destination, so Yamato decided that the group should set camp, because the sky was getting darker by the minute.

Once achieved the group's consent, Yamato performed some hand seals and quietly called out a jutsu 'Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique', and a wooden house emerged from the ground that served as a base camp for the group to plan the mission at the very last detail. Once everyone of the group had settled, Yamato gathered everyone and went to the details of the mission.

"So, from the report that Tsunade-Sama handed to me, we are to meet Kabuto at the Heaven & Earth Bridge in a couples days time – Says Yamato, showing to the group, the area map and a file regarding Kabuto's data. "Sakura, why don't you tell me exactly how Sasori is, and give me everything you know, because if we are to succeed this mission, I need to make a perfect henge technique of Sasori."

Once Sakura gave a precise report regarding the red scorpion Sasori, Yamato started to tell his plan, regarding the mission:

"As you all know, the plan is the following – I am going to perform a henge technique and disguise in Sasori in order to abduct Kabuto, hopefully, without any need of battle. You three will hide yourselves and your chakra so that he can't be suspicious of the trap. In case I fail to abduct him, I am to give you three a signal in order to disable kabuto quickly as possible. Agreed?"

After a huge "HAI" was heard, all went to sleep in order to get ready for the mission in two days. Little did they know that they would have an unexpected visit for none other than the snake sannin.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission date-<strong>

When the mission date was upon them, they headed out to execute the plan. Sasori (Yamato) and Kabuto met in the middle of the bridge, with three konoha ninjas hiding in a safe distance as to not blow Yamato's cover and ruin the mission. Also, looking up and with a very scary expression, shows Orochimaru, analyzing the situation and already notice the three teenage ninjas hidden.

All of a sudden, Orochimaru showed up behind Kabuto, with his body surrounded by snakes.

"Do I smell betrayal, Kabuto? Are you a traitor? For you of all people know I cannot stand traitors," – Orochimaru said with a grin.

"Orochimaru-Sama? Were you following me?" – Kabuto answered with apparent susprise in his face.

Then Kabuto showed his devotion to the snake sannin and revealed his plan to kill Sasori (not knowing that it was Yamato in a henge) with his technique Chacka scalpel, for a bunch of broken wood starts flying, destroying the mokuton henge technique and showing a surprised Yamato.

Once the signal was sent, three Konoha ninjas appeared from their hiding positions, only for Orochimaru tell that he already sensed them before, and knew of the group's intentions, regarding Kabuto. Haruno Sakura and Sai were focused on the enemy, but Naruto, thanks to Jiraiya's training, only by looking at the one responsible for Sasuke leaving Konoha in order to obtain power, became angry at a point that his eyes burned red, his hair, fingernails and teeth changed in a way never seen before, as well as tails appearing, one by one.

When the third tail appeared, a red aura emanated from Naruto could be sensed by the entire forest, scaring both Sakura and Sai, since they were clueless of what was happening to his figured this out, and quickly told to both, that's Kyuubi's chakra, not Naruto's, which resulted in a more scared expression of Sakura, only having been told about it and not experiencing it are two different things entirely.

Once the four tail appeared, Naruto transformed into a little kyuubi with four tails and red skin, now recognizable by no one and set to charge Orochimaru, who cursed Naruto for his lack of skill and imagination, since he resorted to the Kyuubi's chakra and nothing else.

"Pitiful child, resorting to Kyuubi all the time, is this all you are good for, pathetic".

All that Naruto could say was groan at anything, since he is now being controlled by the nine-tailed beast.

After a monster like fight between Orochimaru and mini Kyuubi and the entire destruction of the area, Orochimaru and Kabuto escaped and Yamato had to stay doing his mokuton technique in order to calm the kyuubi's chakra and save Naruto, cursing him for resorting to Kyuubi's chakra without any need for it. Not knowing of course that was pretty much the main thing Jiraiya had Naruto work on.

Once Yamato saved Naruto, the group, now without Sai since he escaped with Orochimaru in order to fulfil his secret mission given by Danzou, leader of Root, started to chase Orochimaru, until the reached his hideout.

By performing a doton technique, the three group members infiltrated the hideout. Once inside, they managed to find Sai and his secret mission, only for him to say that since they found out his mission, he failed this mission. Shame that huh?

After a search throughout the hideout, the now entire group found Uchiha Sasuke and engaged him in battle. Then from out of nowhere, Sasuke showed the results of his training and appeared in front of Naruto, with his sword in his hand, ready to stab Naruto's back and saying:

"You shouldn't come here, Naruto, I told you already you do not stand a chance against me. You are too much of a knucklehead to ever win a fight against anyone with at least low chunnin level skill. The only power you have is that of the demon, even that is pathetic since you can't even control it," – Laughed Sasuke.

"Shut the fuck up, you mother fucking teme," – Barked Naruto, infuriated with the adjective knucklehead.

Sai managed to stop Sasuke's blade with his own, only for Sasuke laugh and use his new technique called Chidori Nagashi and blasted everyone with electricity current. After, Sasuke escaped with Orochimaru and Kabuto, resulting the mission to fail and for the group to report to Tsunade-Sama, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha hidden village.

On the way back, Yamato argued with Naruto:

"Naruto, why would you channel to Kyuubi's chakra before? Because of that, this mission failed and you are to be held responsible for it. If only you tried to think once in your life, you would not make as many bad decisions as you make. I thought that you may have had some potential but apparently I was wrong."

"Sorry Yamato-sensei, I was careless." But All Naruto could think is: _Why everyone underestimates me? Why everyone call me Knucklehead? Why Sakura-chan is blaming me as well for failing the mission?_

Naruto then looked at Sakura, who was giving him an evil glare, reached him and started vomiting angry words at Naruto:

"Why Naruto? Don't you want to rescue Sasuke, you've made a promise to me, you know? Why do you screw up all the time, Knucklehead?"

Naruto, when hearing that nickname, became very angry at her. In fact that nickname he has been hearing everytime since he graduated from the academy. Sakura's curse at Naruto was the last one needed for him to get furious in the worst possible level. He knew it was time to change the way the population of Konoha and foreigners think about Uzumaki Naruto.

Once near the village, Naruto knew one thing "_Never again will people underestimate me"_.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of this was taken from a story that I love call 'Tired', it was the inspiration for my story and I hope that 'Narutoenthusiast' does not take offence to this. If you have taken offence then I apology, but I couldn't help it, the prologue was beautifully crafted. I would send a message and ask if I could, but my 'Private Messaging' service is not sending my message's. Anyway, Ja Ne.<strong>


End file.
